From Me to You
by chae4eva
Summary: First story EVER! 6 teenagers all come from different places around the country...for a renewed version of the musical "From Justin to Kelly". This story includes: Romance, Hate, Friendship, and soo much more.MileyxJoe, LillyxMitchel, VanessaxZac
1. Chapter 1 Intro

Intro of...EVERYTHING

**okay guys. This is my first story I'm making...so please help me out by telling me what you think. Your more than welcome to give me ideas or story lines or whatever. I would even like to make a collab with someone else for help. So anyway, back to the intro!**

SO, you know the movie "From Justin to Kelly", right? Well if you don't then...sorry to hear that. (lol jk) okay, well here goes nothing!:

Miley- 17 years old; extremely talented. She's an amazing dancer and can sing even better. Her parents died when she was 13...:( and she felt like she couldn't deal with her family so she decided for herself to live in an adoption center. About a month later, she was adopted into a family of DRAMA. Her adoptive mother and father were happy, but then they started arguing...a lot. Once her adoptive mom found out her husband was cheating on her, she left. Unfortnatley, Miley was at a friend's house during the situation and came home to an emtey house. Her "dad" stays at his girlfriend's house but still pays for his house so Miley could live in it. (awesome right?) Miley's personality is outgoing, kinda random, but very lovable. But you would almost never know that because she hides her true personality behind her "bitchy personality" to make people leave her alone. Oh, I almost forgot. She's quite an actor. If she doesnt want you to know something, you wont know it. But there's only one flaw to her "walls": her eyes.

Joe- 19 years old; also very talented. He's an amazing singer too, but he struggles with dance. He's very good at it, but he doesn't have the natural talent like everyone else. All he wanted was to get out of Dallas...and persue his dream of singing( and possibly dancing) on tour. His brothers-Kevin, Nick, and Frankie-all support him along with the rest of his family. Joe's only problem was: Keeping a girlfriend. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't a player, but he could never keep a stable relationship. And usally, it wasn't his fault.

Lilly-17 years old;very talented but also very...dark. Her mom was the only one who really cared for her. Lilly's dad wanted his wife to get an abortion with Lilly but she wouldnt have it. So he always went on "buisness trips" but Lilly's mom always knew where he really was. When Lilly was 15, her mom died from breast cancer. Ever since that, her dad would get drunk and abuse her when he came home. Almost every day she would come home from school and cut herself to try to take away the pain.

Mitchel- 18 years old; Now he's a PLAYER! still very talented though...he doesnt really know what he wants out of life so he just spends time drinking and having sex. He has no idea how his became like this...but he never takes a lot of time thinking about it. He believes that his life is plain and simple. Boy, is he in for a treat.

Vanessa ( or should I make it ashley?)- 18 years old; has snobby and rich parents. Even though she's really talented,they expect her to be perfect and successful which drives her crazy! At school she pretends to be slutty and mean, but behind the scences she just a regular girl who wants to live a good life. So far, thats not working out really well.

Zac- 19 years old; very similar to joe. Amazingly talented, but doesn't really dance. He wishes he could leave all the drama and just start fresh. He believes he got his girlfriend, Maddie, pregnant, but little does he know, it's not his baby. Maddie cheated on him and she doesnt wanna hurt his feelings.

**Kay so tell me what you guys think! Review!**

_**- chae4eva!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Call Backs

Chapter/Part 2:

**Miley's P.O.V**

Oh my god. I was soo nervous about my audition. I didn't know what to do, or think, or anything!

"Next 2 please."

I heard the man call form the auditioning room. _Crap_, I thought, i'm_ in the next group! Deep breaths Miley. You can do this. You somehow made it_ t_o the first of many final levels, so you can get past this one too._

I walked into the room normally with my face showing nothing more than calmness. I can hid my emotions quite well. A very tall, yet slim lady gave me and the other girl ,thats auditioning with me, a packet of all the songs from "From Justin To Kelly". I laughed quietly to myself because I knew the knew all the songs by heart considering "From Justin to Kelly" was my favorite movie EVER!

"Okay, so what I need you two to do is sing the certain parts in each song that we tell you to sing. We're just seeing how well you'll sound with the music."

_ Piece of cake._

I did exactly what I was told, and I thought I did pretty well. They gave both of us a simple 'Thank you', signaling us to leave. The second I walked out I let out a sigh of relief and exchanged good lucks with the girl that was with me and we both walked off separate ways even though we knew we would both end up in the same place: the waiting room for ALL auditioners.

I finally found a nice comfortable spot in a corner of the room where nobody was sitting at. I got out my phone and texted my aunt Jackie to tell her we were about to be told who gets call backs. I mean hey, after all, she is the only one who truly believes in me. I shut my phone off as soon as I heard the double doors open indicating that the person who tells us who gets call backs is here. It was all bone silent until I heard his firm, yet clam voice call out 5 names...yet the last one was completely unexpected.

"And the last person who will receive a call back is...Miley Cyrus. Miley, can I speak with you for a moment?"

_ Are you kidding me? I actually got the call back out of 100 people? yesss!_

I stood up quickly, grabbed my stuff, and stumbled out of the room as fast as I could; ignoring all the comments the teenage girls that applied for Kelly's role mumbled about me.

Once I follow the man outside, he told me a bunch of information that I had to force myself to listen to.

"Now Miss Cyrus. First of all, I would like to congratulate you for making it this far. And second of all, here's a packet of the songs to rehearse for tomorrow, and also the packet of information of when and where to be."

I simply nodded in agreement, excitement rushing though me...

"Oh and one more thing Miss Cyrus," the man said.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"In the morning of the final stage, since you got the call back for Kelly's role, you will be placed with one of the young men who received the call back for Justin's role. You will both sing together for a while to see how you both match with each other's voice. Also, for the final part of the final stage, your new judges will tell you who got what role and then you will rehearse the whole script to see how you all sound together."

_.god._ I was in complete shock my managed to choke out an 'okay, thank you sir' before slowly walking to my car and driving home. There, I knew auntie Jackie would be waiting for me.

**Kay well this was my first chapter ever! Please tell me what you think. REVIEW!**

_**- Chae4eva!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Call Backs part 2

**So I got some reviews from you guys...THANKS SO MUCH! someone please message me and help me!...but other than that, do you guys like the story? Here goes the 3rd chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I dont think...idk!**

Chapter/Part 3:

**Joe's P.O.V (His audition is the same time as everyone else's.)**

"I can't believe this is actually happening..." He said quietly to himself. He actually made it to the last level before final stage. He snapped his head up as soon as he heard the next four being called.

_It's either now or never..._I thought.

I stood up, wiped my sweaty hands on my jeans, and walked in with the 3 other "Justin wannabees".

"Alright. Now all I need you gentlemen to do is read scence 6 from your script that has been given to you," the judge said as I was given the packet. " The other judges and I will read the other character's parts, but just act it out as if they were here. Whoever makes it to final stage will be put together with the girls that auditioned for "kelly's" part.

_.god. No, stop it joe! you can do this! Its your dream!_

I acted out my scene as best I could and belted out all the songs I was required to sing. I smiled when I was finished and walked out ot the waiting room. Then my phone started to buzz and my smile faded as soon as I saw the I.d.

**Ashley: Hayyy baby! 3**

Joe sighed before replying back.

**Joe:Ashley how many times do I have to tell u? We're over.**

**Ashley: …..but joey, I love you...**

**Joe: If you really loved me, u wouldnt have cheated on we're just not ment to be. Gbye Ashley.**

I sighed once again and shut off my phone. _Why does this always happen to me! Ugh! I'm sick of being used, or played, or-_

"May I have everyone's attention. The five that get to move on to final stage are (**insert boy names here...srry! I couldnt think of anything!)** and Joe Jonas! Please pick up your next information packet on your way out. Congratulations." And with that, he walked away.

I couldn't believe this. I actually got the part! I grabbed my info packet practically running out the door and hopping in my car speeding home to tell my family. Yessss!

**Now to Lilly!**

Lilly lay on her bed after a seveere beating and a few deep cuts on her arms. Tears running down her bruised before she lost all hope, her house phone rang.

"B****! GET THE GODDA** PHONE RIGHT NOW!" screamed her dad.

She ran downstairs as fast as she could and picked up the phone ready to tell whoever that was on the other line that she couldnt talk right now..

"Look, im sorry to whoever this is but-", Lilly started.

"Miss Truscot! It's Mr. Hamilton from your audition." Lilly's eyes grew wide as she double checked the caller I.d. She didnt know what to say so Mr. Hamilton continued.

"i'm glad to inform you that your going to final stage. Congradulations."

"...You better not be lying." was all she could say.

"I kid you not, miss Truscot. Your information packet has been delievered to you and should be in your mailbox by now. Well, I have to be going now, but I say once again, Congrats." Then, he hung up.

_You have got to be kidding me.i...i got in!_

Just to make sure she wasnt dreaming she ran outside and checked her mailbox are sure enough: her info packet lay inside. Once the outside wind hit her open sores, she winced loudly. And she didnt care. She slowly walked back inside where her father was passed out in the middle of the floor with his head to the side. She simply stepped over him and headed upstairs with a determined face on. She was going to do any and everything she could possibly do to get out of here. I mean, she was soo close. This was her someday. ((**sorry I just had to put it in there!))**

**Now to Mitchel!**

Mitchel just stared at the phone. He just got off the phone with Mrs. Horn, his judge from his audition. She had just told him that he and 4 other people were selected to go to final stage. A smirk slowly grew on his face as he ran outside to confirm the phone call. His smirk grew wider once he held his info packet in his hands.

"All the more reason to party..." he said as pulled out his keys and jogged to his car at the end of the driveway. He simplay tossed his packet in the backseat and drove off.

**Vanessa's turn!**

I sighed as I walked through my front door. By the time I tossed my backpack on the floor of my bed, my phone was ringing.

_Do I ever get a break?_

I shook on my anger and put on a fake enthueastic voice.

"Nessa speaking! arn't you lucky..." I said as I looked through a new magazine, plopping on my bed with my phone still in hand.

"Hello Miss Hudgens...This is Mrs. Pace. I was one of your jugdes at your audition for "From Justin to Kelly"." By this time she had Vanessa's full attention.

"Yes...is something wrong?"

"Oh no Miss Hudgens...I actually called with great news..You made it to final stage! Congratulations! We delivered your information packet to you. Just check your mail."

"..." Finally I let out a scream as everything sunk in. "OH MY GOD! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

She laughed. "Your welcome. Just make sure you get your packet and look over it."

"Of course! Ummm will you be my judge for final stage?"

"No, im sorry dear. You will have all new judges. For the first part you will read a few scenes by yourself and if your picked to proceed in the final part of final stage, you will be placed with the other characters who got their own parts. You will get to know each other and then run through the whole script to see how you guys sound. If you make it that far, I have no doubt that you'll be going on tour in June. I have to go now, but I wish you the best of luck...Goodbye now." And with that, she hung up.

Vanessa was so excited she didn't know what to do. So she did the normal thing to do: she ran around the house like crazy screaming "I GOT THE PART! I GOT THE FREAKIN' PART!"

**And last but not least, Zac!**

I walked through my house shocked, kinda exhusted, and happy. I held an information packet that confirmed I made it to final stage. I started looking through it as I walked into the family room, where Maddie was waiting for me.

"Baby! I thought you were dead! It took you long enough to come back!" My happy mood faded.

"Maddie, I told you I didnt know when I was coming back. And even if I was dead, you dont seem to be looking for me." I gessured to her resting on my couch.

She scoffed in return "Whatever. Ya know what, just forget it." An she walked out the door. _Somehow that didnt bother me. I know that sounded like im a real jerk, but I have a feeling that something's up with her. Every since she told me she was pregnant, all we do is argue. I care for her a lot, but I don't think I even love her. Ugh, this is too confusing!but im not going to worry about her right now. Right now, it's about me. And final stage tomorrow. Can't wait._

**Kay guys well thats it for this chapter! I felt that last chapter was too short so I made everyone elses in one chapter. So, Tomorrow is Final Stage! haha kinda like Final Jam? get it? And yes next chapter will be mostly about miley and joe. Now, what I wanna know is if you guys want me to include all the couples and how they meet in ONE chapter? Or in seperate ones? Or should I just do miley and joe? REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 Final Stage Pt 1

**Hayyyy guys! Kay so idk how long im gunna make this part of the story...i MIGHT skip around a little...idk what do you guys think? HERE'S CHAPTER 4! here we and I decided that im just gunna but how miley and joe met. Just assume that all the other couples got along really well...haha yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...sadly**

Chapter 4:

**(NO ONE'S P.O.V) **

Miley walked in a few minutes early just to be safe. She sat down on the waiting chairs and began rehersing all the songs silently until a short man came next to her side, with a calm smile on his face. She supposed he was one of her judges.

"Hello. You must be Miss Miley Cyrus."

"Yes I am. It's nice to meet you." she nervously said shaking his hand. But all he did was laugh.

"No reason to be nervous, Miley. You must have some real talent to have made it this far." After he said that, she mentally relaxed a little but physically relaxed a lot, to give him a good impression of being calm.

"Thank you. So when am I meeting my partner?"

"Oh, I bet he's talking to the other judge at this very moment like I am with you."

"Ohh...so what am I going to do?" she asked so she could get a better feel on the audition.

"Well, we're going make this a little more fun...for us at least." _oh boy..._Miley thought.

"I can't actually tell you what we're going to do, so just play along."

"Umm okay, got it."

"Good. Now follow me." He started walking inside with her following. He made her close her eyes as they walked in through the door and showed her where to stand.

"Ahh Miss Cyrus. I'm glad you could make it."

"What's going on?" She heard a young male voice say. She guessed it belonged to her partner.

"Calm down, Mr. Jonas. We're going to have you two sing the song "Timeless" and act it out as if the song was speaking to the relationship between you to."

_Wow this should be fun..._Miley thought sarcastically. Meanwhile Joe just nodded his head still facing the door on the other side of the room.

"Okay then, here we go..." And the music started.

**Joe's P.O.V.**

I heard the music start...this was going to be interesting. I turned around slowly as I started singing.

_Baby come close let me tell you this_

_In a whisper my heart says you know it too_

_Baby we both share a secret wish_

_And you're feeling my love reaching out to you_

_Baby come close let me tell you this_

_In a whisper my heart says you know it too_

_Baby we both share a secret wish_

_And you're feeling my love reaching out to you_

I relaxed more and more the more I sang. Then, I think I just felt my heart skipped a beat as I heard her start to harmonize with me on the chorus. She too, slowly turned around as she did so.

_Timeless_

_Don't let it end (no)_

_Now that you're right here in my arms where you should stay_

_Hold tight baby_

_Timeless_

_Don't let it fade out of sight_

_Just let the moments sweep us both away_

_Lifting us to where_

_We both agree_

_This is timeless love_

_I see it all baby in your eyes_

_When you look at me I know I feel it too (yes I do)_

_So let's sail away and be forever baby_

_Where the crystal ocean melts into the sky_

_We shouldn't let the moment pass_

_Making me shiver let's make it last_

_Why should we lose it don't ever let me go_

It seemed like we're connected. I felt this tingle inside me...but this has never happened to me before. What's happening? Before I knew it, we were face to face, inches apart from each other. Me -holding her hand while I sang, and her -cupping my cheek with her free hand. It felt so...right.

_Timeless_

_Baby its timeless_

_Oh baby its timeless_

_Timeless_

_Don't let it fade out of sight_

_Just let the moments sweep us both away_

_Lifting us to where_

_We both agree_

_It's just timeless_

_It's just timeless_

_Love_

I don't know how or why...but me and her sounded perfect together. We shared a bond looking in each other's eyes that couldn't be broken when we sang. I felt so...peaceful and calm. Just in perfect bliss.

And I guess we did a pretty good job since we heard clapping. We tore our eyes away from each other and they landed on our smiling judges.

"Excellent!" One judge said...

"You guy's were truly amazing. Thank you. You can go into the cafe' to get to know each other. Whatever you do, stay in the building and stay at each other's sides." The judge smiled one last time before sitting back down again and starting to discuss things with the other judges. I'm guessing that was our signal to leave...

**Miley's P.O.V**

He led me out like a perfect gentlemen. OMG! NO! Stop it! KEEP UP YOUR IMAGE! …..you don't wanna get hurt again now do you? NO, I didn't but the way we looked at each other...and that feeling in the stomach, I knew deep down i was willing to take the risk. I really wanted to know him better...so I made the first move.

"So...you were really good back there." He smiled...god that smile was breathtaking.

"Thanks. You have an amazing voice." I turned away so he wouldn't see me blush... oh my...when's the last time I blushed?

We spent the time talking, laughing, just getting to know each other. Damn, I wish I could do this every day. And to think, for the past 4 and a half years, NOBODY could get past my walls. And Joe (that's his name...cute right?) has only known me for a few hours and he's already broken down each and every one. I start to wonder, what is he, dynamite?

"Excuse me, Miss Cyrus and Mr. Jonas?" We both immediately stopped laughing and snapped our heads toward the judges direction.

"It is time for our deliberation." Both me and Joe glanced at each other with worried looks, then nodded our head, following the judge back to the audition room. We stood next to four other couples, waiting for the judges to say something...anything.

"All of you did an amazing job. But the couple we have chosen is..."

The anticipation is killing me! I swear i about to go off on her but then she said two names. I froze.

"Joe Jonas and Miley Cyrus!"

Once I finally realized that I wasn't dreaming, I hugged joe as tightly as I could, which he gladly returned.

_You hear that mom? Dad? Your baby girl is finally going to live out her dream. Thank you guys._

"Thank you so much!" I heard Joe say (more like yell.)

"You guys deserved it."

By this time, all the other couples were escorted out. At any other audition, I would of sorta feel sorry for them...but not this time! I worked my butt off and it paid off! More than I expected it to.

"Congrats...well you two can go get lunch, but make sure your back in the building by 3:30. The final part of final stage starts at 4:00 sharp." We simply nodded out heads excitedly.

"Well thats about it. I wish you guys the best of luck on your future." She said walking away. Why do we always have to change judges? But by the time she walked out of sight, another judge walked up to us.

"Oh, by the way, When you come back to the building go to the front desk and ask where you are supposed to be. You'll be in a different part of the building and they'll show you where to go."

"Okay thank you." I said casually while Joe still looked like he was going to explode. But what can I say? It was cute.

"DUDE! We got the part!" I giggled as I looked at his wide eyes.

"I know...but we can talk more about that at lunch. I'm starving!" When I said this, he chuckled.

"Shall we?" He said smiling that amazing smile...which made me smile.

"We shall." And we strutted out.


	5. Chapter 5 Final Stage pt 2

**Wasssup guys! sorry I haven't been making chapters as often as I wish I could so ill try and make it up to you! Here's goes chapter 5! 2d PART OF FINAL STAGE!**

Joe's P.O.V

"Your kidding..." Miley said while cracking up laughing

"True Chiz! My brother Nick told me that I got a new car for my birthday last year and I ran out to go see it...but I ended up running into a glass door on the way." I said chuckling myself.

Once all the giggling died down she asked me when I birthday was.

"August. August 15th." Her eyes went wide...did I say something wrong?

"Wow..." was all she said.

"What?"

"...nothing." She shifted, retuning back to her calm and casual self.

"Come on...tell me. Pwease?" I put on my best pouty face...usually the girls just couldn't say no to it. But what could I say, this girl was different.

"Nope!" she said with a smirk. I started to get the feeling that she wasn't going to tell me. But I kept trying.

"How many 'prettys' do I have to put before please in order for you to tell me?"

"None. Because I'm not going to tell you." Dang...this girl is hard to crack. And that smirk...just made me want to kiss it off of her...wait, what am I saying?

Miley's P.O.V.

I have to admit...Joe is pretty determined. And I like it. He makes me feel like me...and not the "bitchy me"...i totally love that. Oh my gosh...its only been a matter of hours and...i think I just might of fell for him. Whoa... where did that come from?

I must have been in some kind of trance because the next thing I know joe was trying to get my attention.

"Miley? Milerzzz..." He said while waving a hand in my face which made me jump.

"oh sorry..."

"What were you thinking about?" He sounded pretty concerned...a perfect opportunity to make him think im a physco-path. That'll stop whatever connection we have. Or had. Or whatever.

"Robot babies taking over the world...dissecting our brains and sending them to mars to create life in the galaxy..." I made it look like I was still thinking. Haha am I good or what?

He didn't say anything...but I could tell he was staring at me. So I just kept my eyes looking downward and then I suddenly feel a warm hand on my chin. He lifted my head up and looked into my eyes. And there was that connection again. Im really starting to get annoyed by this stupid connection.

"...Your lying." Was all he said. What the hell? How did he know that?

"What makes you think I'm lying?" I challenged him.

Back to Joe's P.O.V

"Robot babies taking over the world...dissecting our brain and sending them to mars to create life in the galaxy..."

I was at a loss for words...i have no idea where that came from. A part of me wanted to think she was crazy...but the other part of me thought it was an excuse. Normally I would of thought she was crazy but there was something...something about her that made me wanna solve this weird, confusing, impossible puzzle.

There was one thing for sure. That bond we have...its something special. I can feel it. I loved that feeling. I wanted to have it for the rest of my life. I wanted it so bad...this want is transforming into a need.

As I stared at her, I noticed that she wasn't looking at me. For some people thats a dead give away that they'rere lying but in this case, it wasn't. She would occasionally take glances up at me, then look back down as if she were thinking again. Before I knew what I was doing I lifted her head up by her chin and looked into her eyes...those deep sea blue eyes...i swear I could look at them for days, weeks, years, forever. As I was looking at them...something just told me that she was lying. And thats exactly what I managed to choke out; still staring into her perfect orbs.

"what makes you think I'm lying" she replied like a challenge. Oh, how I loved a challenge. But this time, I couldn't find the right words to say. I actually didn't know what made me think she was lying...but I knew she was.

"Honestly, I have no idea. But...i just know you are."

Miley's P.O.V again!

Those last 5 words from him was all it took for him to win. I sat back in defeat as those words replayed over and over in my mind.

_I just know you are...I just know you are...I just know you are._

I checked my watch and it read 3:15. Crap! How long had we been talking?

"Ummm we gotta go. It's 3:15." His eyes widened just as mined did a few seconds ago. He then signaled the waiter for the check and got his wallet out. So did I.

"Joe, you don't have to pay for me...i have money."

"Dont be ridiculous...I got it." Once again I sat back in defeat, not wanting to argue because we needed to get back to the building for Final Stage.

After he paid for us we walked out of the restaurant waiting for the valet to get Joe's car. Right as we were getting in, my phone started ringing. I didn't even bother looking at the I.D. It was probably just auntie Jackie checking in on me.

"_**Hello?"**_

"**Ah. Ms. Cyrus. This is Ms. Belle calling to make sure your starting to make your way back for Final Jam." **

"_**Oh yeah, me and Joe are on our way as we speak."**_

"**Good. See you soon." **And then she hung up.

It was pretty quiet on the drive back. Not that I minded...it gave me a chance to clear my thoughts of all this "in love with joe" nonsense. I have to be on my A-game...i want to make a good impression for my partners...my judges...everything.

I quickly snapped out of it when Joe and I pulled up to the building. We swiftly hopped out of the car and rushed inside only to be greeted by two employes. One- a female who smiled flirtatiously at Joe (hell yeah I noticed that.) and the other- who politely grinned at the both of us.

"Hello, you two must be Mr. Joe Jonas and Ms. Miley Cyrus. Am I correct?" says the tramp ,err I mean employe who hasn't taken her eyes off Joe since we stepped in the door. With the male employe, on the other hand, he was just standing next to her, glancing between the three of us. I decided that ive had enough of this little staring contest between her and Joe.

"Yeah we are. And you guys are?"I said with slight attitude in my voice...oh gosh I hope Joe didn'tt notice...but he seems to be more interested looking at that tramp than realizing im jealous.. Ugh!

"I'm Cody, and this is Camille." The other employe said, gesturing toward the tramp. Seems like im the only one actually listening to him. But who wouldn't? He's cute, quiet, and the exact opposite of the tra- oh um Camille.

"Great! Now that we all know each other, can you guys show us where were supposed to be?" I said, sarcasm,attitude, and bitchiness coming from my reply.

By that point Joe had snapped out of his trance, or whatever it was and agreed with me. Cody-put his hand on my upper back (okay, he definately gets high points for that) and guiding me away, sensing that I didn't want to be around Camille anymore. And the tramp- grabbing Joe's hand and swaying her hips as she walked beside me and Cody...oh how I wanted to kill her right about now. And you wanna know what the most painful part of this whole situation is? Joe. He didn't do anything to get out of her man-holding grip. This is wayyyy too confusing for me. One part of the day, im singing, laughing, even crushing on Joe, and and the next thing I know, he's drooling over a...THAT? Are you kidding me, really? This is really gonna be a long day.

**SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? IT TOOK ME LIKE 3 WEEKS TO POST THIS BECAUSE I COULDNT THINK OF ANYTHING AND IT ALL JUST HIT ME RIGHT NOW...HAHA I GUESS THAT HOW I WRITE. ANYWAY, I GOT A LOT OF IDEAS BREWING IM MY HEAD SO PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME! I PROMISE THE STORY WILL GET BETTER!**

_**-chae4eva 3**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Soooo guys! I've decided that you guys have been waiting too damn long for me to update! So here's what im gunna do. I'm gunna try and post a chapter everyday, considering I haven't posted all summer and thats just not fair. I've been complaining that I had nothing to do when I completely forgot that I started a story on here! Plus, im having my room remodeled and it wont be finished for another few weeks! So im gunna write while I put my parents to work because I did most of the work already! Haha anyway, here's chapter 6! And yes, I know its short but im really not good with fillers. Oh! One more thing, im gunna write it in a new kinda format way thing...so plz tell me if you guys like it, or if you like the old way! HERE WE GO...**

**Chapter 6**

With Miley and Cody

Cody- hey Miley are you okay?

Miley- yeah i'm fine...i just thought...well it doesn't matter what I thought. I thought wrong (laughs bitterly)

Cody-Camille is just a slut. When she sees something she wants, which is pretty much any guy that walks through the door, she goes and gets it.

Miley- yeah I guess...whatever i'll deal with them later. Thanks so much for helping me. (walks into the conference room with Cody ushering her in)

With Joe and Camille

Camille- (slightly walks in front of him swaying her hips)

Joe-(trying to tear his eyes off of her) uhm...we should catch up to Miley and Cody...

Camille-awww do we have to? You have about 15 minutes until the meeting starts...maybe we can take a little detour? (smiles flirtatiously)

Joe- (raises his eyebrows)

Camille- (nods her head knowingly and starts leading the way)

Joe- (goes to follow her but Miley flashes through his mind and feels guilty) Camille no...i cant.

Camille- why not?

Joe- ive worked for this opportunity all my life...i need to get into that conference room. (walks away in the direction Miley and Cody went)

Camille- (watching him walk away) oh i'll get you joe...if its the last thing I do. (walks away to find another guy to flirt with)

**Wow! I know that that is wayyy too short but I felt that it was the perfect cliffy for the chapter. And im thinking about writing how the rest of the couples met...haha I know I said I wouldn't but I kinda came up with an idea of when they're meeting each other, each couple would have a flashback of how they met. What do u guys think?**

**-Chae4eva**

**PS: I might be posting 2 more chapters tonight because I feel like I didn't write enough. Haha until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hayyyyyy! I told you guys i'd be updating again tonight! Haha I got a lotta time on my hands so I figured why not? Here's Chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...i think.**

**With Miley and Joe in the conference room**

Joe- (walks into the room and goes over to miley as soon as he spots her) hey what did I miss?

Miley-(rolls her eyes) oh your talking to me now?

Joe- (confused) what did I do?

Miley- (harshly) forget it. Why don't you go back to back to that tramp. Because it sure as hell doesn't look like you wanna be here.

Joe-(raises his voice) Of course I wanna be here! I turned her down just so I could be here...but now im starting to regret my decision.

Miley- (raises her eyebrows) Really joe? (is about to tell him off but realizes where she is and takes a deep breath) Joe, you said it yourself. You worked your ass off to get here. Don't let her take that away from you. (walks away and sits on a random chair on the other side of the room)

Joe-(about to go after her but someone sits next to him) **a/n all the couples have been just talking to each other because they're afraid to meet the others***

Zac- Hey I'm Zac. You?

Joe- Joe.

**They talk and become really close**

Joe- (thinking about miley; not listening to what Zac is saying at the moment)

Zac- You okay man?

Joe- yeah I just made a mistake with my partner...(points to miley who has her head in her hands)

Zac- What happened?

Joe-(tells him what happened)

Zac- Whoa it sounds like you two like each other...

Joe- That's what I thought too...until I met Camille.

Zac- So you like miley AND camille?

Joe- I don't even know man...i don't even know.

Zac- (pats Joe's shoulder) Well I hope you figure things out.

**With Miley**

Miley- (thinking about everything)

Vanessa- (sits next to her) Are you okay?

Miley- (jumps) Oh yea im fine. Thanks for asking.

Vanessa- No prob. Im Vanessa by the way, but you can call me nessa. All my friends do.

Miley- Oh cool im Miley. But you can call me...Miley. All my friends do. (giggles)

Vanessa- (laughs) Good to know. Hey I heard there was supposed to be three girls and three guys...where's the third girl?

Miley- I...have no idea. (giggles again and starts looking around and spots lilly) oh shes over there. You wanna go say hi to her?

Vanessa- (nods)

**They walk over and sit on either side of Lilly**

Vanessa- Hey im Vanessa and this is miley.( points to miley) whats your name?

Lilly- (ignores her and just looks down at her fingers)

Vanessa- Uhhh hellllo?

Lilly- (still ignores her and gets up and walks to her assigned seat)

Miley- Well that was rude.

Vanessa- Right? What's up with her? She should be excited to of made it this far like the rest of us...

Miley- Well im not exactly in the excited mood right now (thinks about joe again)

Vanessa- What? Why?

Miley- (tells her everything that happened)

Vanessa- WHAT? I woulda slapped her.

Miley (laughs) Oh trust me, I wanted to. But I dont wanna admit I have feelings for him.

Vanessa- Why not? If you did, he'll forget about camille! He likes you too! And you know it!

Miley- (looks at her like shes crazy) What? I cant do that! And joe likes that tramp! He doesnt like me!

Vanessa- Yes!

Miley- No!

Vanessa- OMG yes! He turned down camille to see you.

Miley- No he came because he wanted to go on tour just like the rest of us. (sighs) Can we just...not talk about it anymore?

Vanessa- (about to answer)

Director of the tour- Hello everyone! Please take your assigned seats and we can get started.

**All the couples sit next to each other at the table**

D- so im guessing all you you have met and got acquainted with each other?

**Everyone looks around at each other and shrugs**

D- well you should, because after our table read...you guys are going on tour together!

Mitchel- so we all got the job?

D-well considering we didn't have to drag anyone out yet, it tells me that you guys are capable of getting along and as long as that happens, yes. You get the job.

**Everyone starts cheering and clapping**

Vanessa- but the other judges said-

D- That you may not get the job? They just say that to psych you out.

Zac- thats awesome! (excited)

D- (chuckles) I suppose so. So, shall we get started?

**After the table read**

D- That was amazing everyone! We'll be looking forward to see all of you at rehearsals.

Zac- where are they going to be held anyway?

D- Rehearsals will be held in L.A. and I know that will be a hard move for all of you but we found the perfect stage for your first performance and its already booked. So its settled. Now we recommend all of you live with each other, but if that doesn't work out, at least stay in the same hotel. All of you need to be in L.A, by next week. Understand?

**Everyone agrees**

D- Great. See all of you then. (walks out with the rest of the crew)

Miley- So all of you guys are going back to your hometowns to pack?

Mitchel- Uhhh yeah. Thats what happens when you move.

Vanessa- (rolls her eyes) You know maybe she lives here. Thats why she asked the question.

Miley- Oh I dont live here...but I planned to stay here for another week or so.

Joe- But we have to be in california by next week.

Miley- (shrugs) I'll figure something out. So I guess I need to go get me a room in a hotel.

Joe- No! Miley, wait.

Miley- (looks at him, waiting)

Joe- (does what his heart is telling him) Come with me.

Miley- You live here?

Joe- No, but I want you to come to texas with me. We can practice and stuff ya know? And plus, you can meet my family.

Miley- (giggles a little) I didn't think the girl would meet the family after knowing the boy for a day.

Joe- (laughs) Cmon, I know they'll love you. (_Just like I do)_

Miley- (hesitates, but agrees)

Joe- Well let's get going then!

Miley- (giggles) What do you mean?

Joe- I mean, let go hop on a plane. I cant wait to get home. Mostly just to show the most talented girl ive ever met off.

Miley- (blushes) Fine. Let's go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Its meeee! Again! I really starting to like the way this story is turning out. When I first started writing it, it was really hard because I got the idea of the story as if they were already on tour. But I changed my mind! Haaha that happens a lot...anyway! Chapter 8!**

**With Everyone at the airport**

Miley- Well...this is it, I guess. Well until next week of course.

Vanessa- I know! I don't know how, but I feel like I've known you forever. (talking to Miley)

Miley- Same here! (looks at everyone) All of our lives has been pretty messed up before we came here right?

**Everyone looks at her and agrees**

Miley- Just consider this a fresh start. For all of us. Were all in this together alright?

Vanessa + Joe + Zac- Right.

Mitchel- (looks away)

Lilly- (looks down; taking in everything miley said)

Miley- (looks at the both of them) You guys in?

Mitchel- (hesitates) …...I'm in if Lilly's in.

**Everyone looks at Lilly with hopeful faces**

Miley- (walks over to Lilly and whispers) fresh start.

Lilly- (looks up at her)

Miley- (nods her head knowingly)

Lilly- (takes a deep breath) We're all in this together. (hugs Miley tight)

Everyone cheers but it fades as soon as Mitchel + Zac's Flight is called

Zac- See you guys next week! (walks away with mitchel)

Joe- (looks at Vanessa and Lilly) What about you two? When's your flight?

Vanessa- We'll be getting on the same plane. I have a layover in Chicago.

Lilly- (quietly) We should start heading over...

Vanessa- Your right. (hugs miley and says bye to joe and they walk away)

Miley- (watching them walk away when reality hits her) uhhh joe?

Joe- Yes?

Miley- Crap! (runs to the departure screen)

Joe- Miley whats up? (confused but follows her)

Miley- (eyes widen) Joe...the last flight to Houston is in like 10 minutes!

Joe- (eyes widen as well) Shit! (grabs miley's hand and runs to the other side of the airport)

Miley-( enjoys holding his hand)

Joe- (talking to the employe) Can I have two tickets to Houston please?

E- (looks it up on the computer) Your in luck, there's only two seats left.

Joe- (getting frustrated) oh gee! Thats great! Now can I have them? (shoves his credit card in her face)

E- (prints the tickets out as fast as she can) H-Have a nice flight. (scared)

Miley- (gives the employe an apologetic look as joe drags her)

Joe- (noticed miley still didn't let go of his hand; smiles to himself)

**They make it onto the plane in time! Yayyy lol**

Miley-(shaking in her seat; gripping onto joes hand)

Joe- (smiles but it fades as miley squeezes tighter) Miles, whats wrong?

Miley- (takes a deep breath in between words) I...don't like...planes.

Joe- Well how did you get here the first time?

Miley- (laughs to herself) I stayed up two nights in a row...and after we departed I was like knocked out.

Joe- (laughs) Dont worry...it'll be over before you know it.

Miley- (lays her head on his shoulder as they depart) Yeah it better be..(falls asleep still holding joes hand)

Joe- (smiles and falls asleep too)

**Like 2 hours later; right before the plane starts to descend**

Miley + Joe- (wakes up from the pressure change)

Miley- (gasps in pain; leans forward covering her ears)

Joe-Miley! Are you okay? What happened? (starts to panic)

Miley- (in too much pain to answer)

Joe- (holds her; rubbing her lower back) It's almost over...I'm right here.

Miley- (clings to him and relaxes a little)

Joe- (smiles and continues to whisper comforting things to her)

**They land**

Miley- (repeatedly shakes her head)

Joe- (concerned) Miley...whats going on?

Miley- (can barely hear him) I was born with ear issues...and they don't adjust to pressure changes very well.

Joe- (jokingly) Well I can see that!

Miley-(smiles weakly) Thank you Joe... (looks away kinda embarrassed)

Joe- Hey look at me..(puts his hand under her chin and makes her look at him) I'll always be there for you.

Miley- (has a flashback)

_**Miley runs into her house crying**_

_Miley's dad- sweetie what happened? (concerned)_

_Miley- (crying too hard to answer)_

_Miley's mom +dad hug her until she calms down_

_Miley- It's Emily! She just turned on me!_

_Miley's mom- Honey, what do you mean?_

_Miley- well we we're at the park and we were about to go on the slide and Megan and the rest of the girls just came up and started saying mean things about me and emily didn't even stick up for me. Then megan asked her to join them and go to the swings and she agreed and she just walked away from me! I thought she was my best friend!_

_Miley's dad- oh sweetie...friends come and go-_

_Miley- BUT SHE WASNT JUST A FRIEND! I trusted her! She was my best friend!_

_Miley's mom- baby your father's right. Maybe it just wasn't ment to be._

_Miley- (tears fall down her face) Maybe..._

_Miley's Mom- honey look at me._

_Miley- (looks up)_

_Miley's mom- no matter what, we're always here for you._

Miley- You really mean that? (tears form in her eyes)

Joe- (firmly) I mean that. I promise.

Miley-(hugs him tight)

Joe- (smiles and hugs back)

Miley- (pulls away) Come on, let's get off this god forsaken death trap.

Joe- (laughs) let's do it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ohhhhhhhh my goodness! I swear my parents are just...ugh! Uninteresting, lame, annoying...ugh indescribable! My fingers were starting to hurt from writing so much...but I don't even care. Im forcing myself to post another chapter! Haha well I guess thats kinda good in a way! Heres goes chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...we get it already!**

**Outside the Jonas House**

Joe- (holding mileys hand) You ready?

Miley- (nervous) As ready as ill ever be...

Joe- (chuckles at her nervousness and calls nick)

Nick-Hello?

Joe- Hey man, its me.

Nick- Joe! Hey how did the auditions go?

Joe- I'll tell you that another time. But I sent a little gift to you guys...so open the door and come get it.

Nick- (excited and confused) uhhh okay? (goes downstairs and starts to open the door) what is-

Joe-(smiles)

Nick-Joe! Hey! I thought you weren't coming back for another few days?

Joe- nahhh I couldn't wait to get home. Oh! By the way (moves aside to reveal miley) Nick, this is Miley. Miley, this is my little brother Nick.

Nick- (eyes widen) Well hel-lo beautiful (bends down and kisses her hand)

Miley-(giggles because she knows what's happening)

Joe-Dude! She's mine!

Miley-(blushes and raises her eyebrows at joe)

Joe- (realizes what he said and starts stuttering) i-i mean...

Miley- (squeezes his hand to shut him up)

Joe- So can we come in?

Nick- oh, right (moves and they come in)

Joe- where is everybody?

Mrs. Jonas- Dinner's ready!

Nick- well there's your answer. (laughs) Just stay here and you can make your dramatic entrance like you always do.

Joe- (laughs) you know me so well.

Nick- (rolls his eyes and walks away)

Miley- so...im yours huh?

Joe- (eyes widen) uhhhh...

**I know this chapter was short but come on! that was the perfect cliffy! Haha until next time!**

**-Chae4eva!**


	10. Chapter 10

**WHOOOO! I am on a roll here! I cant seem to get away form the computer! This is the 3rd chapter in two days! Haha chapter 10! I cant believe it! Next thing ya know, it'll be chapter 20! ahhh!**

**Disclaimer: yea we get the picture...i don't own anything**

**With Miley and Joe**

Joe- (eyes widen) uhhhh...

Miley- (smirks) Chill, we'll talk about it later.

Joe- (nods)

**In the dining room**

Nick- Hey mom?

Mrs. Jonas- Yes sweetie?

Nick- Is it okay if we made room for two more people?

Mrs. Jonas- Of course, who are they?

Nick- (decides to make it a surprise) I don't know, Joe called me and said they were our present...

Mrs. Jonas- (kinda confused) oh...well I trust joe so they must be nice. When will they be here?

Nick- oh don't worry they should be coming any second..(smirks when his mom isn't looking)

**Mr. Jonas, Frankie, Kevin, Danielle, Nick and Mrs. Jonas come and sit at the table**

Mrs. Jonas- Are our guests running late or something nick?

Nick- (sends a text to joe telling him to come in) Why don't you ask them for yourself.

Mrs. Jonas- honey what do-

Joe-(walks in hiding miley) Hey guys!

Mrs. Jonas- Joseph! (goes to hug him)

Joe- Before you do, I want you to know I brought a friend. (steps aside to show miley)

Miley- Hi, im Miley.

Mrs. Jonas- well its very nice to meet you miley. I'm Joe's mother, Denise.

Miley-(doesn't really know how to act) the pleasure is all mine Mrs. Jonas.

Mrs. J- (about to answer back)

Joe- you really don't wanna play that game with my mom...come on. (leads her to the rest of the family and points to each one of them) Miley, this is my little brother Frankie, you already know nick, my big brother kevin, his wife danielle, my dad Paul, and well...you just met my mom. (chuckles) Guys this is Miley.

Frankie- (raises his eyebrows) so is she your girlfriend?

Joe-(blushes and walks over to Frankie; bends down and whispers) no, not yet little man.

Frankie- (nods at him in approval)

Joe- (stands up) Miley is my partner...for the tour!

Mr. Jonas- so you got the part?

Joe-( nods his head excitedly)

**Everyone hugs him and congratulates him**

**After dinner; With Joe and Miley**

Miley- (has her head in her hands, tears threatening to fall)

Joe-(walks over to her) Mi, whats wrong?

Miley- (didn't notice he even came into the room; looks away) Nothing...

Joe-(hugs her) come on, whats up?

Miley- (pulls away) I didn't...i don't know how to act in front of adults anymore (looks away really embarrassed)

Joe- (confused) What do you mean? You were perfect in there! They love you.

Miley- (sniffles) They do?

Joe- I'm positive. And trust me, they don't usually like the girls I bring home.

Miley-(laughs a little) I guess...

Joe- Come on. (gently grabs her hand and starts leading her somewhere)

Miley- (confused) Where are we going?

Joe- To my car.

Miley- Okay...(still confused but trusts him)

**Joe takes her somewhere**

Joe- we're here! (excited)

Miley- and where is "here"?

Joe- (turns the lights on to revel a private dance studio) we can practice our songs here! And be ready for rehearsals!

Miley- (stunned) oh my gosh...joe! Thank you! (hugs him)

Joe- (laughs and hugs back) so...shall we?

Miley-(smiles) We shall (links arms with him and they fully walk into the studio)

**They rehearse all their songs and head home **a/n sorry! I know I keep skipping the good parts but I cant come up with anything clever to happen! Again, sorry! ****

**When they get back home; With Joe and Nick**

Nick-(pulls joe into his room) Dude! I thought she was MY present?

Joe-(stares at him blankly then bursts out laughing) Why would I bring a girl home? Especially if that girl just so happens to be MY partner for the tour that YOU are not going on!

Nick-(kinda offended) dude come on! Lemmie have her!

Joe- Okay first of all shes not a video game. Shes a person. And second of all don't even think about trying anything! I'm not letting you anywhere near her. Sorry bro, but get this through your thick, curly head. SHE. IS. MINE. YOU. CANNOT. HAVE. HER.

Nick-Fine. (storms out)

Joe- (sighs and shakes his head; goes into his room)

Miley-(biting her lip; runs over to joe and hugs him tight)

Joe-(confused) whoa whats this for?

Miley-(still hugging him; whispers in his ear) I heard everything.

**To be continued! haha ive always wanted to say that in a story ive written! Lol until next time guys!**

**-Chae4eva!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wassssup guys! I really don't know what to say for an intro other than I hope that you guys like the story. I'm really trying to post everyday but I swear its like when im not dedicated to something, I have nothing to do. Now that I am dedicated to something, I'm uber busy! Mostly with doing things for other people! I'm getting kinda sick of it but I guess thats just the way things are. Anyway! Chapter 11!**

**In Joe's room; With Joe and Miley**

Miley- (still hugging him; whispers in his ear) I heard everything.

Joe- (still confused) What do you mean?

Miley- (giggles) I mean, I heard what you said to nick about me not being treated as property. Thank you.

Joe-ohhhh...uhh no problem. Sooooo...im guessing you heard everything then, huh?

Miley- (bites her lip) mhmm.

Joe- Im so sorry, I just knew that if I didn't say that you were mine, he would try to make you his, and I wasn't gunna let that happen (starts rambling)

Miley-(kisses him)

Joe-(surprised but kisses back wrapping his arms around her waist)

Miley- (wraps her arms around his neck; deepening the kiss)

Joe-(pulls her closer and slowly pulls away; rests his forehead against hers)

Miley-(looks up at him and smiles)

Joe- wow...

Miley- (smiles) I know...

Joe- (afraid to ask miley out) Miley...

Miley-( her phone starts ringing) ugh...one sec (pulls away from him; walks outside) Hello?

?- (too afraid to talk)

Miley- (getting frustrated) helllooo?

?- (hangs up as tears fall)

Miley- (talking to herself) are you serious? never again am I picking up the phone! (walks inside mumbling)

Joe- (sees shes upset) Whoa what happened?

Miley- nothing. Just a waste of my time. Now what were you saying?

Joe- Nothing (lying)

Miley- Are you sure? (hopeful)

Joe- yeah im sure...you wanna go practice our songs?

Miley- (Thinks: _im gunna kill that tramp for ruining my chance with joe...) _uhhh yeah sure.

**Next week; In the rehearsal room**

Miley + Joe- (walks in holding hands)

Vanessa-( noticed but decides not to say anything) Miley! (runs and hugs her)

Miley- (laughs as she hugs her back) Nessa! Its been too long! (sarcastic)

Vanessa- (goes along with it) Right! Its been like...a whole week! (burst out laughing with miley)

Joe- (walks over to zac) hey man!

Zac- (stuffing his face with food) rowghsodyhou.

Joe- (laughs) dude! Chew.

Zac-(laughs; swallows) dude, you gotta try the food.

Joe- (kinda hungry) But we're about to star-

Zac-(stuffs a chip with artichoke dip in his mouth)

Joe- (eats it; eyes widen)

Zac-(smiling while nodding)

Joe-( runs to the buffet bar)

Zac-(laughs and follows him) told ya so!

Miley-( laughs watching them) Where are they going?

Vanessa- they're probably going to the food. Zac was trying to tell me how good it was earlier...but I couldn't really listen to him because he was wearing the food more than eating it!

Miley- (stomach growls) do they have any organic foods or fruits? Im really hungry and I need the energy.

Vanessa- oh yeah lemmie show you. (leads miley to where all the food is)

Miley- (mouth drops) okay...im DEFINITELY coming back here after rehearsals!

Vanessa- (laughs) come on, get some food so we can stretch.

Miley- ( cuts a banana) okay let's go (turns around with vanessa and sees...)

?- (taps on joe's shoulder)**a/n no, its not the same person that called miley**

Joe-(turns around; eyes widen)

Camille-(smirks) did you miss me?

Joe- Camille? what are you doing here?

Camille-I came with the rest of the staff and crew so I could see you.

Joe- (trying to avoid temptation) uhhh...Camille I told you. Im here to go on tour...not to...(trails off imagining dirty things)

Camille- (knows what he's thinking) I know...thats why I came here. You're not working 24/7...and neither am I. (starts kissing his neck)

Zac- (a few feet away; watching everything; think: don't_ do it joe..._

Joe- (getting weak; about to give in)

Employe- (taps Vanessa's shoulder) Miss, rehearsals are about to begin. Can you give your co-workers the message?

Vanessa- of course.

E- (walks away)

Vanessa- (signals zac for them to leave)

Zac- (looks back at joe once more and walks away sighing)

Miley-(frozen; heard what the employe said but cant move)

Camille-(sucks on his neck leaving a hickey)

Joe- (moans)

Miley-(snaps out of it; storms over to them)

Camille- (doesn't notice miley) wanna go somewhere?

Joe- ( about to answer)

Miley-( on the verge of tears) J-Joe?

Joe- (snaps his head in her direction) Miley...

Miley-( shakes her head) Rehearsals are starting. (walks away)

Camille-(smirks; leans up to joes ear) I'll catch you later. (walks away)

Joe-( thinks: _what have I done?) _(sighs; walks back into the room)

D- okay! Now that everyone is here, lets get started!

**They go through half the songs, then they run through the parts of the script...When joe and miley sing "Timeless" they don't have the same connection and miley wont look at joe for more than 3 seconds. When the song is over**

D-(noticed the change in miley's attitude) Okay guys, let's take a break.

Joe-(walks over to miley) Hey can we talk?

Miley-(ignores him)

Joe- Miles, come on...(goes to touch her)

Miley- don't even think about it.

Joe- Miley...please.

Miley- Right now, I don't give a damn about what you have to say, and considering what was going in there, isn't much. Look, right now, this is about our job. Not our...(trails off)

Joe- (knows she was going to say relationship) Miles...

Miley- (turns away) Focus on your job. (walks away)

D- Alright guys, let's take it from the top.

Joe- (sighs sadly and walks to his position)

**YAYYY! I finally finished this chapter! I really wanted to stop when camille came into the chapter but I just couldn't leave you guys hanging. So! Who do you think called miley? Is camille gunna stop bothering joe? (HELL NOA!) will miley talk to joe? Will she forgive him? Will zac and vanessa help? Lots of questions! and lots more drama to come!**

**Ps: I know im not putting much info about lilly and Mitchel and the other couples but right now is really intense for miley and joe and I wanna keep that going. No worries, I still have a few things in store for the rest of the couples, but right its all about MOE! **

**Pss: yes, this is my first time writing about Moe, so yes, this will be my first time writing about the other couples, but I think I ca figure something out. If you guys have any suggestions, just let me know!**

**Psss: haha I just wanted to do that. UNTIL NEXT TIME! :)**

**-Chae4eva!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay I know I haven't been posting everyday like I said I would...jeez im really bad at keeping promises. But Im working on it! So sorry guys.**

**In the Rehearsal Room**

D- Great rehearsal guys! Like I said the other day, you guys should really stick together. Okay?

Mitchel- (tired and annoyed) YES! We get it. We'll practically be down each others' throats for the next few months.

Vanessa-(glares at him) Mitchel! Come on, we know your tired, but he has to remind us. Its his job.

Mitchel- (rolls his eyes) Whatever.

Miley- (getting frustrated) Okay! Everybody just cool off. Let's meet back up in 5 minutes in the lobby so we can decide what we're gonna do next. Got it? (walks away before anybody can answer)

Zac- She's right. (looks at Mitchel and joe) wanna go get some water?

Joe- I gotta make things right with miley. You guys go ahead.

Mitchel- (confused; shrugs and walks away with zac)

Vanessa- Lills can you go with them? I gotta talk to joe.

Lilly- (doesn't want to go with the boys; shrugs and walks away in a different direction)

Vanessa- (walks up to joe) You really need to fix this. For the sake of all our jobs.

Joe- (getting frustrated) oh so now your trying to force me to date miley? and this has nothing to do with our jobs!

Vanessa-(calmly) Joe listen to yourself. You want to date miley. And this has everything to do with our jobs. Look, I don't care who you choose to date, or fuck, or whatever. But you NEED to be cool with Miley. If your not, everything falls apart.

Joe- (still not getting it) What do you mean?

Vanessa- (sighs) I mean, you have three choices. One, you could date Miley and you both could be happy together and totally forget about that slut. Two, you could date the slut and still be friends with miley to the point where you both can work and put on an amazing show. Or three, you can keep the rate your going and end up breaking miley's heart, screwing camille and have her leave you alone, and loose the job because you and miley don't have the same connection that you did before.

Joe- (speechless)

Vanessa- yeah. Think about it. (walks away)

Joe- (slowly walks in a random direction; thinking about everything vanessa said until he collides with another body)

Miley- (groans; not noticing its joe)

Joe- (doesn't notice its miley) oh jeez, sorry. (helps her up)

Miley- forget it...(looks up) J-Joe?

Joe- (eyes widen) miley...

Miley- (goes to turn away)

Joe- (grabs her hips and pulls her into him) Miley please listen to me.

Miley- (struggles to get out of his grip) I'd rather not.

Joe- (doesn't know what to do; does the first thing that pops into his head) Miley...(pushes her against the nearest wall) Please...

Miley- (doesn't move; looks away from his eyes)

Joe- (kisses her passionately)

Miley-(fighting the urge to kiss him back)

Joe- (pushes his body against hers)

Miley-(closes her eyes; gives in wrapping her arms around his neck)

Joe- (licks her lip begging for entrance)

Miley- (opens her mouth slightly; still unsure)

Joe-(rubs his tongue with hers)

Miley- (moans; rubs his hands against his chest)

Joe- (getting turned on; breaks the kiss and starts kissing her neck)

Miley- Joe...we cant.

Joe- (rubbing her sides; kisses up to her ear;whispers) we can...(nips at her ear)

Miley- (moans louder than before) Joe...

Joe- (loves hearing her moaning his name) Miley... (kisses until he finds her sweet spot and sucks there)

Miley- ( gasps and opens her eyes; lightly pushes on his chest)

Joe- (gets even hornier; growls) oh you like that? (picks her up wrapping her legs around his waist)

Miley- (moans when she feels joe push his boner against her) Joe we have to stop.

Joe- (stops but doesn't pull away; breathing hard) why?

Miley- Because we're at work. Remember?

Joe-(looks around) I guess I didn't. (laughs and puts her down)

Miley- (misses being in his arms but ignores it) We need to head to the lobby. The guys are waiting for us. (walks away)

Joe- (sighs sadly; runs after her) Miley! Come on-

Miley- (turns around) We'll talk about it later.

Joe- (confused) Your staying in my hotel?

Miley- Thats...not exactly what I was thinking. Come on. (drags him to the lobby)

**OoOoOoOoh! Things were getting pretty hot in there! Trust me I didn't plan on writing that, but it all kinda popped into my head and I just wrote it all out. Haha so until next time everybody! REVIEW!**

**-Chae4eva**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mesa back! Im just gunna get straight to it because im so excited! Im finally starting to get some feedback on my story and im really excited about that. Shes my inspiration to write for the rest of the night. And im serious. Im not going to sleep until my parents leave for their flight. Which is at like 6 and its only 10:30 right now. Here we go!**

**In the Lobby**

Mitchel- (cranky) What took you guys so long?

Lilly- (wants him to shut up; rubs his shoulders slowly) Just relax, okay?

Mitchel- (relaxes instantly)

Zac- (mutters) he's so whipped.

Vanessa- (giggles and playfully punches him)

Miley- Okay guys, focus. Have any of you guys checked into your hotels?

Lilly- we all came straight to rehearsals.

Miley- (smiles) great. Where's your suitcases and stuff?

Mitchel- (still has his eyes closed; leaning into lilly) All of our stuff is in the conference room down the hall.

Miley- well don't just stand here...go get it!

Vanessa- (confused) Miley where are you going with this?

Miley- (smiles excitedly) You guys can stay with me!

Zac- are you sure your parents are okay with that?

Miley- (gets sad but hides it) im sure they'll be fine with it.

Mitchel- who cares? Lets go!

**When they get to Miley's house**

Zac- (looking around the house in awe) Whoa, Miley! Your house is da bomb!

Lilly- (walking past; shouts) Never say that again!

Zac- (rolls his eyes) Whatever!

Joe- (finds Miley in her bedroom) Miley! This place is sick!

Miley- (laughs) I guess so. I never really payed much attention to the house other than my room.

Vanessa- (runs into miley's room) Dude! Thanks for letting us stay here!

Everyone else-(shouts from different parts of the house) Agreed! Thanks Miley!

Miley- (laughs again and shouts back) No prob!

Lilly- (walks in and sits on her bed) So where are your parents?

Mitchel- (walks in and jumps on the bed) not here. Ive looked around the whole house and I haven't seen em'.

Joe- (chuckles) dude. I think she was asking miley.

Vanessa-(curious) yeah miles. Oh! Did they let you have the house for the weekend so we can party all night every night? (gets excited)

Miley- (giggles) Don get too excited nessa. We have to stay healthy for the tour.

Vanessa- (smiles fades; sarcastic deep voice) Fine...

Zac- (walks in; still in awe) What did I miss?

Lilly-(jokingly) Nothing. Because you weren't meant to hear anything.

Mitchel- (chuckles; plays along) yeah man, what we just talked about is like...top secret.

Miley-Haha quit it guys.(turns to zac) They were asking me why my parents weren't here. (turns back to everyone else) and to answer your question, I live alone.

Everyone- (eyes widen) NO WAY!

Miley- (laughs) yes way. Thats why I stayed in New York for that week. I knew I would just be home for rehearsals anyway.

Zac- Thats freakin awesome! How'd you get your parents to let you live alone?

Miley- (doesn't really wanna talk about it anymore) Thats a story ill tell another time. Now go on, find a guest room or whatever, just out of my room!

Mitchel- OoOh someone's a little bossy...

Miley- (smirks) this is my house. Remember that.

Everyone- (thinks) Your right. (scatters out her room)

Joe-(chuckles at the rest; turns to miley) Miles, we really need to talk.

Miley- (smile fades) Your right we do...but I don't want to do that right now.

Joe-Miley! Stop pushing me away!

Miley- Joe don't even go there. Let's just recap here. You flirt with me nonstop until we get into the final jam building, then you drool over a slut, and then you convince me to go with you and MEET YOUR FAMILY. Oh! And it doesn't stop there! You stick up for me to your brother and then you KISS me! Just to rip my heart our of my chest when you willingly let camille seduce you. And to think that was the end? NO! You come onto me when I have no idea why. So why joe? WHY? Was camille not good enough for you? Is that why you came crawling back to me?

Joe- (raises his voice) NO! I...

Miley- You what Joe!

Joe- I DONT KNOW! I don't know why I let camille get to me! I don't know why things happened the way they did. I don't know why I came onto you. Which by the way, you didn't seem to be complaining very much!

Miley- (furious) Just shut up!

Joe-Why? Because you cant stand the fact that you enjoyed every second of pleasure I was giving you? Because your jealous of Camille? Just because she got farther with me than you did?

Miley- (turns to walk out the room)

Joe- (grabs her and gently throws her on the bed; straddles her)

Miley- (squirming) get off!

Joe- (calms down; pins her wrists down but not enough to hurt her) Not until you listen to me.

Miley- (still upset) Why the hell should I listen to you?

Joe- Because...


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay...its about half past midnight...but im still writing! Im not gunna stop! And to think, that someone...somewhere on this planet, will be reading this. Thats my inspiration to keep going. Even though im super tired. And im supposed to be at the airport at 5:30. lol**

**With Miley and Joe**

Joe- Because...(doesn't know what to say)

Miley- yeah thats what I thought. Now move.

Joe- No miley please. I...I like you.

Miley- (stops squirming and waits)

Joe-I have feelings for you Miles. Its the most confusing thing to me, but I cant loose you.

Miley- (frustrated) Joe your not making any sense! You say you like me but you go off and screw around with that tramp!

Joe- (smiles and remembers something; rolls off of her and starts rubbing her stomach while humming in her ear)

Miley-(fighting to stay awake) No...joe stop it.

Joe- (continues what hes doing) Dont fight it babygirl. We'll talk later.

Miley- (gives in to him; falls asleep)

Joe- (smiles and whispers) My mom always said to me...Love doesn't make sense. (strokes her hair for a while and goes to get up)

Miley- (snuggles into him in her sleep)

Joe- (smiles and wraps his arms around her; falls asleep)

**The next morning**

Miley- (wakes up and goes to get up)

Joe- (tightens his grip on her in his sleep)

Miley-(smiles; sighs and lays back down thinking)

Lilly-(knocks on the door while coming in) Hey are-

Miley- (points to joe sleeping)

Lilly- (giggles softly) figures.

Miley-( gently slides out of joe's grip) come on, we can talk downstairs.

Lilly-(walking downstairs with miley) So are you and joe together now?

Miley-(sighs) no...I don't even know what we are.

Lilly- What happened?

Miley- we had a big fight-

Lilly- (chuckles) I already know that part. I think the whole suburb heard.

Miley- (smiles weakly) I remember I was yelling at him...and then all of the sudden he laid me on the bed and got on top of me...(trying to remember what happened)

Lilly- (really interested) And...?

Miley- And then he just got off of me and made me fall asleep.

Lilly-...What the hell?

Miley- Shhh! Everybody's still asleep!

Lilly- (calms down) im sorry...its just...I'm confused. How can you guys go from being at each others' throats, to ALMOST making out, to just going to sleep? (eyes widen) Is there something your not telling me?

Miley- No! I promise, im telling everything I remember!

Lilly- That makes no sense...like at all.

Miley- That's what I said!

Lilly- And you just let him sleep with you even though you both didn't settle anything?

Miley-( thinks about it) I guess so. No matter what happens between us...we still have this connection. Its weird.

Lilly- (blankly) Its love.

Miley-(eyes widen) no...its not.

Lilly- yes...it is.

Joe-(walks in rubbing his eyes) What is?

Lilly- (rolls her eyes) nothing. (notices something) oh dude! Gross!

Joe- What?

Lilly-(walks over to him and points to his erection)

Joe- (looks down and rolls his eyes) Its morning! What'd you expect?

Lilly- not that! (walks out)

Joe-(awkwardly stands there) Uhhh morning.

Miley- (not looking at him) morning.

Joe- Miles-

Mitchel- (walks in and plops in a chair) So what's for breakfast?

Miley- (rolls her eyes) I don't eat breakfast food. So you can either go get it, or starve.

Mitchel- Feisty! Are you always like this in the morning?

Miley- (walks over to him and grabs him by the collar) Ya know, your really starting to annoy me.

Zac- (walks in) Whoa whats going on? (pulls miley away from Mitchel)

Miley- forget it. You guys can go get breakfast if you want it. Vanessa the keys are in the first drawer to your left. Dont trash the car. Its not mine. (walks out)

Vanessa- (looks at joe) What's up with her?

Joe- (looks down and walks out)

Zac-(mimics) What's up with him?

Vanessa – (playfully shoves him)

Zac- (gasps) you did not just do that.

Vanessa- Oh I think I did. And not only did I do that..(walks to the sink and grabs the nozzle) I did this! (sprays him)

Zac-(dripping wet; smirk) fine. Why don't you just give me a hug? (opens his arms)

Vanessa- (cracking up laughing) No way! (runs away laughing)

Zac-oh yeah you better run! (runs after her)


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! sorry I haven't posted in a while...i had writers block. So I doubt this will turn out to be good, but I can honestly say that when I look back on the last few chapters, im really proud of them. OH! And this chapter is dedicated to **VaMpIrElOvEr239 **yeah she was the first person to review after I started writing again! So thanks! So here's chapter 15!**

**In Miley's Room; With Miley**

Miley- (hears screaming from downstairs followed by laughing; ignores it and lays on her bed)

Lilly-(walks in and lays next to her) Now, we can continue our conversation before the rude butthead comes in again?

Miley- (laughs) yeah I guess...

Lilly-(smiles then turns serious) Are you okay?

Miley- (thinks) yeah...i'll be fine.

Lilly- no miles...i didn't ask if you were gunna be okay, I said are you okay. Like right here, in this very moment.

Miley-im...(remembers when camille seduced joe; tears form in her eyes)

Lilly- oh honey.. (hugs her)

Miley- (hugs back tight; mumbling) why cant he make up his mind?

Lilly- because hes...hes just a butthead. Hes a guy. Need I say more?

Miley- (giggles softly) no I guess not. (pulls away;wipes her eyes)

Lilly- Feel any better?

Miley- yeah a little bit. But enough about me. Whats going on between you and that ass thats down in my kitchen?

Lilly- (laughs) Mitchel is just...impossible.

Miley- you can say that again. (giggles with lilly) But seriously, are you guys together?

Lilly- no...but I think I like him.

Miley- well why don't you guys date?

Lilly- me and him aren't really looking a relationship. (looks away)

Miley- (doesn't want to pressure her) If I may ask, why not?

Lilly- he...we...(trying to find the right words without giving away too much)

Miley- (puts her hand on Lilly's shoulder) hey...your not ready to talk, I get it.

Lilly- (doesn't know what to say) Thank You...(hugs her)

**In Joe's Room**

Joe- (has his head in his hands; trying to figure out what he's going to do)

Mitchel- (walks in) Hey man.

Joe- (groans) go away...

Mitchel- (sits on joe's bed) come on dude, you need to pull yourself together!

Joe- (getting frustrated with himself) and how the hell am I supposed to do that?

Mitchel- (stays quiet)

Joe- (rolls his eyes) yeah, thats what I thought.

Mitchel- (gets an idea) There's a party later on tonight. You should come!

Joe- uhhhh no.

Mitchel- Yes! Come on, it'll be fun! And it would get your mind off of everything!

Joe- well...

Mitchel- Well? (hopeful)

Joe- what if the party's lame?

Mitchel- (laughs) Dude. We're in LA. I doubt its gunna be lame.

Joe- (hesitates)...okay.

Mitchel-Yes! I didn't wanna go to my first LA party by myself.

Joe- (chuckles) Whatever man. Does anybody else know about it?

Mitchel- When you say "anybody else" are you referring to Nessa,Zac, Lills and Miley?

Joe- (chuckles) no chiz.

Mitchel- nahhh they don't know about it yet. You can invite them if you want.

Joe- (thinks about it) …...noa man. Let's just go.

Vanessa- (outside the door listening) Hmmm a party huh?

Zac- (looking for her) I know your up here vanessa...

Vanessa- (gets an idea; giggles and runs to miley's room)

Zac- (heard her; runs after her but she shuts miley's door in his face) I'll get you! Sooner or later!

Vanessa- (yells through the door) I pick later!

Zac- (rolls his eyes and goes into joe's room)


	16. Chapter 16

**This just hit me! I got the idea of this chapter while I was like half sleep, so im still pretty drowsy. Haha tell me if it doesn't make sense! Chapter 16!**

**In Miley's Room; With the girls**

Miley- ummm is there a reason you just came running in here ?

Lilly- And why you slammed the door in Zac's face?

Vanessa- (excited) oh i'll tell you later..but GIRLS! I have a plan. (smirks evilly)

Miley- OoOh! A plan...i like it already. But why do we need a plan?

Vanessa- Just let me explain. I was running from zac and I overheard joe and mitchel talking and-

Lilly- I really don't wanna know anymore.

Miley- Agreed.

Vanessa- (still excited) Will you guys shut up and let me finish?

Miley- (sighs) Fine, go on.

Vanessa- okay. They were talking about this party tonight! We have to go!

Miley- I don't wanna go if joe's going. And I doubt he wants me going either.

Vanessa- that's where the plan comes in! We should all go in disguises!

Miley- (thinking) Or...we can turn the party into a costume party!

Lilly- I'm all for it...but how?

Miley- (chuckles) just give me a sec. (calls a friend)

Lola- Hello?

Miley- Lola! I'm back in town again...and I just so happened to hear there was a party going down tonight! Please tell me your hosting it...just like you always do.

Lola- (laughs) oh you know it! It wouldn't be considered a party if I wasn't the host!

Miley-(rolls her eyes at her cockiness) So what's the dets? Please tell me its a costume party! Me and the shadows just might have some new stuff for you.

Lola- (thinking about it) You know what? Let's do it. Its now a costume party! Hey I gotta send out a new text and tweet but bring the shadows! And be good out there!

Miley- Oh we will be! Love ya! (kisses through the phone and hangs up; turn to vanessa and lilly) There. Problem solved.

Lilly + Vanessa- (jaws open) How did you do that!

Miley- (laughs) I have connections. But come on girls, if we're gunna make this plan work, we gotta a lot of work to do.( gets up and starts looking for something to wear)

**After they're dressed**

Lilly- (walking around the house even though she knows where he is) Mitchel?

Mitchel- I'm in Joe's room!

Lilly- (walks in) hey im leaving.

Zac- Where ya headed?

Lilly- (turns to him) does it matter?

Zac- (kinda scared of her) no...

Lilly- (smiles) Good. Oh! By the way, Miley told me to tell you guys that you'll have the house to yourselves...and if you trash anything your paying for it.

Joe- (perked up when he heard miley) Where are you guys going?

Lilly- How am I supposed to know? I think Vanessa is going shopping and Miles is going to see someone.

Joe- (jealous; thinking shes going to see a guy) oh...well see ya later. (turns away)

Mitchel- Yeah. Ill see you later. (winks at her)

Lilly- (rolls her eyes playfully) Whatevs...im out. (walks out to vanessa and miley; whispers) Step one, complete.

Vanessa- Commencing step two. (giggles)

Miley- (whispers) Let's do this. Lemmie go get my car.

Vanessa- oh here are the keys.

Miley- (laughs quietly) I told you. THAT car isn't mine.

Lilly- (confused) what do you me- (she already walked out)

Vanessa- I love that girl...Come on.

Miley- (pulls out her silver convertible) **A/n I just had to put ****this in here...its actually my car that im talking about. Haha I freakin I love it sooo much! ****

Vanessa- (jaw drops) I love it!

Lilly- yeah...but let's get outta here before the boys see us. (climbs in the back)

Vanessa- (gets in the passenger seat)

Miley- (pulls out of the driveway and drives about a mile before stopping; plug in her ipod and blasts music)

Vanessa + Lilly + Miley- (laughing and singing along)

Miley- (pulls up to a dance studio; turns off the car) We're here! (walks in with lilly and vanessa)

Lilly- This is so cool! Why are we here though?

Miley- i'll explain when find some backup. Ive created my own little plan.

Vanessa- (smirks evilly) They boys are SO gunna get it tonight.

Miley- ( walks up to the counter)

Ms. Linda- (turns around) Can I help yo-

Miley- (smiles)

Ms. Linda- Oh my goodness! Miley! How did auditions go?

Miley- (giggles) They went great. I tell you the whole story later but right now im in a bit of an emergency.

Ms. Linda- What kind of emergency? (Raises her eyebrows)

Miley- (smirks) The awesome kind of emergency.

Ms. Linda- I was hoping you'd say that. They've been working on some new stuff just for you.

Lilly- (whispers to vanessa) What are they talking about?

Vanessa- (whispers back) I have no idea. But I have a feeling that joe is gunna wish he never met that slut after Miles is through.

**YAYY! I finally finished this chapter! Im writing the next chapter RIGHT NOW because im so excited! I was just gunna keep writing on this one, but I didn't want the chapter to be too long. I think this one is just right. Anyway! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	17. Chapter 17

**WUDDDUP GUYS! Hahah yes, I know I haven't posted in a while...but I started school on the 17th...and ive been so damn tired! But here's chapter 17! I hope you like it!**

**At the Dance Studio; With the Girls**

Ms. Linda- I was hoping you would say that. They've been working on some new stuff just for you.

Lilly-(whispers to vanessa) What are they talking about?

Vanessa- (whispers back) I have no idea. But I have a feeling that joe is gunna wish he never met that slut after miles is through.

Miley- (walks over to them excited) Okay! I think we've found our troops.

Lilly- Miles, we're super confused. Can ya fill us in?

Miley- (smiles) Just come on, you'll see. (walks to a studio room with them following; walks in) Hey strangers!

Shadows- MILEY! (they all hug and greet her)

Miley- (laughs and pulls away) So guys this is Lilly and Vanessa, my co-workers for the tour, and also my best friends. (turns to lilly and vanessa) And girls, these are the shadows. My family,my friends, my everything.

Vanessa- Nice to meet you all! But miles, what do they have to do with the plan?

Miley- (grins) The shadows are my dance crew. We live for the preforming arts. And I was wondering...(turns to the shadows) will you guys help us get back at our guy co-workers?

Alexis- Of course! But why?

Miley-(sighs; and tells her and joe's story)

Lilly- (adds on about her and Mitchel)

Vanessa- (adds on about her and Zac)

Miley- (sighs) see? All three of us are...well you know. And right now, we're out for a little revenge.

Johnny- (shouts) OoOoOh! I love it!

Alexis- Me too! We're in. So what's the plan?

Miley- okay. (tells them the plan) **A/n haha you guys thought I was gunna give the plan away...you thought WRONG!****

Steve- man...i can't wait for this! But one question. We know the steps...but what about you guys? And what are we gunna wear?

Miley- hmmm(thinks about it) well we could come in whatever we want...since its a costume party...

Brian- oh come on doomcookie...we know that evil little mind of yours has some idea of costumes.

Vanessa- (whispers to miley) Doomcookie?

Miley-(smiles) it's just a nickname. (turns to everybody; thinking) Well...maybe...

Everyone-(looks at her with hopeful faces)

Miley- (snaps her fingers as she gets an idea) I GOT IT! (smiles brightly) Come on guys, we've got work to do.

**I know this one was short but for some odd reason, I just couldn't get the idea from my head to the computer. And sorry for taking so long to post this! Ill work on the next chapter right now. SO REVIEW! It's what keeps me going! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**MAN! I wish I had a laptop so baddd...i have so many new ideas for this story, but I get them in like the middle of the night and I don't wanna get all the way out my bed and to the other side of the house to go to the computer. Ya know what I mean? Well...probably not. Because everyone seems to have a laptop BUT ME! SOOOO one more thing! Well I couple I guess...anyway! This part of the story, is kinda tricky for me to explain. But my heart is telling me to keep going and keep it in. So that's exactly what mesa gon' do! Lol...So bare with me please! Chapter 19!**

**At the party; With the guys**

Mitchel- (walking in with joe and zac) Damn! This party is sick!

Zac- (looking around; mutters) Got that right...

Joe- (still kinda unsure; shifts uncomfortably)

Mitchel- (noticed) oh come on man, take a load off. Have some fun.

Joe- (frowns) How the hell am I supposed to have fun without her? We've spent every single second together for the past two weeks and now you expect to just let it all go? Just like that?

Zac- (can see how upset he is;whispers to joe) Let's just give him an hour. If you still wanna go, you and me can head home.

Joe- (sighs and nods)

Lola- (on stage; shouts into the microphone) What's going on everybody! We've got some big surprises going on tonight because...the Shadows are here!

Everyone- (screams and cheers)

Zac- (wonders aloud) Who's that?

Mitchel- I don't know...but I bet they're hot!

Joe- (laughs) Dude! Can you get your head outta your pants for like two seconds?

Mitchel- (chuckles) nahhh, im good.

Lola- (laughs from everyones reaction) I've talked to them myself...and let's just say, tonight is going to be amazing!

So let's get this party started! (jumps off stages and starts dancing when the music begins)

**Backstage**

Miley- (putting finishing touches on her costume)

Vanessa- (shaking; shifts uncomfortably in her costume) Miles...I don't think I can do this anymore.

Miley- (looks over at her and sighs) Nessa, we can do this. Your just nervous. I remember...one of the first times I preformed, I was so scared. I had a solo in the beginning and I knew everyone would be watching me. And just me. And then I took a deep breath and I stepped out on that stage...and my heart was pounding out of my chest...but when the music started, everything and everyone just seemed to...i cant even explain it. It was kind of like...dancing in the mirror, and being a popstar at the same time. That comfort yet adrenaline I felt onstage, just made my heart soar. (smiles remembering it)

Vanessa- (smiles a bit and starts to feel better)

Miley- (continues) That's what I live for. And so do the shadows. And so do you. So I guess what im trying to say is...yeah your going to be scared when you walk out there, but once your out there and moving, your going to feel like your on top of the world.

Vanessa- (smiles and hugs her)

Lilly- (comes up behind them; heard everything) Come on girls! We have boys to tease!

Vanessa- (giggles) Let's do it!

Miley- (smiles and turns to everyone) YOU GUYS READY TO DO THIS?

Everyone- (getting pumped) YEAAH!

Miley- THEN LET'S DO THIS!

Everyone- (cheers and gets into their places)

**yeah...i know this is short but here comes the tricky part. In the next chapter will be steps/directions for their performance...and im making it sound better than it really is but I don't care. Haha HINT...HINT: its Demi Lovato's Birthday Mix Dance. I know, I know, its really unoriginal, but everytime I watch the video I see miley, vanessa, and lilly doing it. And Joe, Zac, And Mitchel getting super horny from it. (well...i pretty much gave away the whole next two or three chapters. YOUR WELCOME!) **

**PS: Yes...i know im taking FOREVER to post and move on with the story but like I said, its kinda tricky. The group will be going on tour in the next couple of chapters...and so will certain crew workers...*wink wink***

**PSS: Shoutout to **ebonbon **! ****Thanks so much for liking my story! And i'm glad you caught up! Thanks for reviewing! Your awesome!**

**PLEASE review! It's what keeps me going! Haha UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
